


Alternate Loki Monologue

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it says, a different version of what Loki could have said to Tony in the Avengers movie. Rating for a bit of swearing and some depressing things Loki says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Loki Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own no claim to either the characters or this piece of writing. My brother doesn't have an account, and he asked me if I would post this for him. I only checked for spelling and grammar. I have nothing to do with this.

Loki: How can you live with yourself? All things in your past are horrendous. I pity the soulless body your filthy existence inhabits. You hide, nay, cower behind your fragile companions in a frail body. You may have armor and keen eyes, but you are weaker and blinder than a bat. You can barely see past the haze of the indulgent lifestyle you treat yourself to. Your companions are lost, their leader gone. They will fall, and you with them. My forces will cut through you like knives. Your world will fall, and you will bleed. As always, your army of heroes will scatter and your history will be rewritten. Your losses are to great. Even my accursed brother will fall. You will kneel to me and I will rule all. Your ranks are few and mine are great. Your father left you, as did mine, but we both have risen from the ashes and we burn brightly. We are the same. You can only live by joining me, as an ally. Take my hand and join my rank. Take me as our king, and you will live.

Tony: go fuck yourself.


End file.
